shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bryan
Bryan ( ブライアン Buraian) also known as "Blonde Monster Bryan" is a pirate and the Cook for the Black Star Pirates. Bryan is the fifth member of the crew and the fourth member to join. Bryan was orignally living on an island in the Grand Line, feeding the citizens of a small village. After meeting Rio and the rest of the crew, he decided to go with them as he found living on the island extremely boring and wantd a life of excitement. Bryan is a rare type of human, known as Myunes who are humans who can absorb other human beings into their bodies, gaining their abilities, knowledge, and personality. After becoming a pirate, Bryan has been in several events around the Grand Line that have resulted in the World Government treating him as a high class threat, and have given him a bounty of 180,000,000, the third highest bounty in his crew. right after Scott.D.Rio and Ike Mikigami. Bryan is a first class chef that was taught a variety of different cooking techniques which lead him to be known as a Master chef in the grand line. He recieved his nickname "Blonde Monster" from his abnormal strength and abnormally strong legs. His main fighting style revoles around using his knees and feet, along with his fists. Appearance Pre-Timeskip Bryan is a very slim, lean, yet muscular, young man with spiky blond hair. He usually likes to wear a blue student coat on top of a yellow shirt. A pair of white head phones are always prominent on his head, as he finds the fashion sense appropriate. He has light purple eyes that were noted to be red before, but after absorbing the body of his best friend, his eye color changed to purple. Since headphones were not used back during the era he lived in, they are a filled with tone dials that record the sound of whatever are voiced near them and played back. Fortunately, the headphones already had a song within them and plays a certain meleody continously, that has become Bryans' favourite tune. Despite spending a great deal of his life on an small island, away from a great majority of society, Bryan appears to be quite knowledgeable about the world's recent activies. It appears that he recieves the newspaper often during his time on the island, so he isn't socially awkward as one would think. Thanks to this, he also knows what fashion sense are currently raging and are popular, so he knows how to dress himself properly. Unfortunately, the island he lives on is poor so he cannot afford the best clothing available. Post-Time Skip After the two year time skip, Bryan has changed quite an ordeal in terms of apperance. Firstly, instead of rough, messy blonde hair he used to have, his hair has become noticeably lighter and is tied back in a small ponytail. Secondly, his eye colour has been altered as well. This could be from the fact that he absorbed another person during the two year time skip, but it has not yet been stated. Instead of having light purple pupils, they have become a light blue and look more piercing and intimidating. One of Bryan's most noticeable changes is his new outfit. Instead of wearing high fashioned clothes and his dress coat, he now wears a plain ragged brown shirt underneath a formal blue navy jacket, that has golden edges. Along with this, he wears black jet jeans along with blue shues that make his outfit match. The smile that was usually plastered on his face has all but vanished from Bryan's new look, but he still shows signs of it when the crew is engaged in fun activities. The change in his physique has also been altered, and instead of his lank, slim appearence he had before, he has gained quite a few muscle over his body and has grown slightly taller. Site Navigation Category:Martial Artist Category:Fighter Category:Male Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Pirate Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Busoshoku Haki User